


Making Exceptions

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet set circa 1965. Perhaps these were forgivable indiscretions in light of all they'd done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Exceptions

The motor hums as the owl ship rests underwater. Lying on his back, Rorschach can feel the vibrations across the floor as he gazes up at the ceiling through his second skin. He is still panting somewhat, black and white mask pulled up above his parted lips as his chest heaves while he waits for his heart to stop racing. The floor of the ship is cool against his back as he lays clad only in shirt and trousers, the rest of his clothes strewn about and forgotten. Rorschach allows the arm thrown across his chest to remain for reasons he cannot name. He listens to Daniel's gentle breathing as he dozes spooned against his side.

It's in the moments afterwards that Rorschach has regrets, feeling his gut twist in disgust at the things he allowed to be visited upon his body. But during the act, his gut quivered in anticipation as lips burned a path downward across skin bared by his open shirt. Gloved hands clenched as Daniel reached his destination, sheathing Rorschach in the heat of his mouth as his hips pushed up off of the floor eagerly.

Rorschach frowns, as wrapped up in his own hypocrisy as he is in the arms of the man lying next to him. He mulls over how the weaknesses of the flesh have touched him finally. And Rorschach vows that he won't succumb again, hoping this time that it isn't a lie. Even though he fears that he'll only hold out until after the next patrol when Daniel will gaze at him with eyes that burn from behind the man's goggles. When he is touched by hands that sear him through layers of cloth until his flesh is laid bare.

Rorschach isn't sure why he allows these perversions. He never even dreamed of such things before. Not until a kind voice spoke to him when so many others shied away. Not until there was a warm hand on his shoulder and a friendly smile just for him. Rorschach had never been so glad of the cloth that covered his face, hiding his flushed skin and the longing in his eyes, sharp and bright. His secret shame. But Daniel had been able to sense this somehow. After one patrol, friendly hands became demanding, caressing his cloth covered skin with equal parts hunger and gentleness. That smile became lips pressed against his flesh, causing tremors throughout his body with their movements.

But perhaps these were forgivable indiscretions in light of all they'd done. Rorschach rolls this comforting thought around in his mind until his unease begins to slip away. Nevertheless, he promises himself as he steals a glance at the man lying next to him that he will have the strength to resist and convince his comrade of their previous errors. Just then, the arm across his chest shifts, Daniel spooning closer in his rumpled uniform as he mutters something against Rorschach's neck. The heat of expelled air warms his flesh, making him tremble, and Rorschach fears then that he is truly lost.

End


End file.
